Counting Sheep
by SymmetricallyImperfect
Summary: Just a cute bit of fluff really- Sherlock can't sleep so he asks John for advice.


Counting Sheep.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything else related to the show.

Summary: Sherlock can't sleep and he asks his blogger for help.

Warnings:

John, are you awake? –SH

No, Sherlock I'm not.-JW

Well clearly you are or you wouldn't be replying.-SH

Oh for God sake, what do you want Sherlock?-JW

I need your professional help. -SH

At 2:37AM? Can't it wait?-JW

No John, I need your help.-SH

Fine! I'll be there in a sec.-JW

Thank you John.-SH

John walked into Sherlock's bedroom, pushing the door impatiently "What do you want Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked up at John, his hair tussled and his pyjamas crumpled "Sleep, I need to sleep John".

"And you need my help why?" John asked, rolling his eyes and yawning loudly.

"John, I am admitting that I need sleep. The problem is I can't seem to." Sherlock said, pacing back and forth in front of his bed. "I have no case to think about, no experiments to run at the moment and I can't turn this off!" He moved his hands up shaking them back and forth frantically on the sides of his head.

John sighed to himself; this was going to be a long night. "Have you tried, I dunno, counting sheep? Or maybe you could just close your eyes, you know, like a normal person."

"Don't be dull John, I've tried most of the common things! I wouldn't have called you down here to tell me to just 'Close my eyes'." Sherlock complained.

"Right, am I going to have to stay with you?" John asked childishly with a grin.

"Stay with me?" Sherlock looked at him confused. "I don't need a babysitter John, I'm not a child."

"Yeah well, you could have fooled me." John muttered, yawing again. "I'll just stay here and, you know, keep you company."

"Company? You plan on singing me to sleep?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, Sherlock. I'm not going to sing you to sleep, I'm just going to stay here." John answered, getting slightly annoyed, "and maybe get some sleep myself" he muttered.

"Fine, feel free to let me know if you have a solution doctor." Sherlock went back to pacing impatiently.

"Look Sherlock, just lie down and shut up..." John rolled his eyes, muttering "For once".

Sherlock looked over at John in annoyance before walking to the bed and sitting down like a child in a tantrum.

John chuckles to himself, lying down on the bed. "Good night Sherlock."

"What are you doing?" Sherlock turned to look at him, confusion returning to his face. "You're in my bed."

John sighed "Well done, good deductions. Like I said, I'm keeping you company."

"By taking my bed? I don't see how this is helpful." He continued to stare at him.

"Oh for god sake" John mutters, shuffling to the edge of the bed. "Better?"

Sherlock stared at him for a moment longer before sighing and throwing himself down on his own side of the bed.

"Goodnight Sherlock" John called, yawing loudly again.

Ignoring John, Sherlock closed his eyes but his hands kept fidgeting at his sides. His fingers tapped at his legs and he was desperately trying to think of nothing.

John falls asleep almost instantly, much to Sherlock's jealousy at his ease to conjure sleep, and rolled over, subconsciously wrapping his arms around Sherlock.

Sherlock froze and his eyes shot open when he felt John put is arms around him. "John?" His mind now trying to think of anything but John being next to him. On his bed.

John mumbles incoherently in his sleep, resting his head on top of Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock let himself relax and his mind was able to calm itself as it focused on one thought. "John..." he said quietly as he hesitantly moved a hand to John's shoulder.

John mumbles again, slightly clearer. "Mycroft… need to tell... I Lov… Sherl…"

Sherlock's heart skipped a beat. There are only so many words John could be saying and only one that made sense. Love. But it didn't make sense, that couldn't possibly be. "What is it John..." His hand gripped just a bit tighter on John's shoulder.

John mumbles again, still asleep and throws an arm around Sherlock. "Go away Mycroft, I'm trying to tell Sherlock I love him".

Sherlock's expression of surprise quickly turned to a smile. Unsure if he should wake John he held him tighter hugging him closer. "John... I love you too."

John pulls away, curling up. "No Mycroft, I don't love /you/ I love Sherlock."

"John." Sherlock said a bit louder as he gently shook him.

John wakes, jumping slightly at Sherlock gripping his shoulder. "What? What's happened?"

"You were dreaming." He smiled at him mischievously. "And talking."

John frowns at Sherlock's expression. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You don't remember your dream?" Sherlock gave him a moment to think about it.

John pauses, trying to remember. "No I don.. Oh shit..." he closes his eyes, remembering somewhat "What urm...did I say exactly?"

"You were talking about me." Sherlock moved a bit closer to him. "You said you loved me?"

John's eyed widened slightly and he bit his lip, watching Sherlock looking at him.

"Was it just in the dream?" Sherlock carefully watched his expression, trying to read his face. "Did you mean it?"

John swallowed nervously under Sherlock's gaze and looked down at the floor, looking back up only as Sherlock whispered his name softly. John swallowed again and took a deep breath "Yes, I did mean it," he told Sherlock, quietly.

Sherlock gave him a genuine smile. "I love you too John."

He stared at him disbelievingly. "You…You do?"

"Of course." Sherlock nodded.

John smiled back and ran his fingers through Sherlock's soft curls, watching as the younger man nuzzled into his hand and yawned.

John chuckled as he did so, "If I knew all it took to get you to sleep, was tell you I loved you then I would've done it a lot sooner."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and laid his head on John's chest. "Shut up John."

"Love you too Sherlock." John chuckled, pressed a kiss into Sherlock's hair and closed his eyes.


End file.
